


Never Enough of Us

by slashyrogue



Series: I'll Be Your Sky [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam had been entirely too quiet all evening, which was Nigel’s first clue that something was on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so short! I didn't expect to write it, which is a good thing because I missed them.

Adam had been entirely too quiet all evening, which was Nigel’s first clue that something was on his mind. 

The fidgeting was another, constant rubbing of his fingers and tapping on his legs. 

“Star, is there something troubling you?” 

Adam didn’t look his way, which was another sign that he was upset over something. “No.” 

Nigel sighed, flopping down onto the couch beside him to stare. His shoulders were hunched in close and he was starting to blush. “Star…” 

“I don’t want you to go home tonight.” 

Nigel smiled, reaching out to take his hand, “That’s fine, darling,” he kissed Adam’s fingers, “I don’t go there much nights anyway now do I?” 

Adam looked up, the look on his face even more upset than he had been moments before. “I don’t want you to ever go home.” 

Nigel paused, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

“You want me to move in?” 

Adam nodded, “I just…” 

Nigel pulled him close, not at all carefully and their heads knocked into each other making Adam wince. “Ow,” he pressed his face to Nigel’s cheek, “That hurt, you…” 

“Tomorrow,” he sighed, “I can bribe Darko and the boys, you know they all love you.” 

Adam scoffed, “I don’t like Darko.” 

“He’s free labor, Star. It doesn’t matter if you like him.” 

Adam’s arms came around his neck into a tighter hug. “Okay,” he pressed his mouth to Nigel’s neck, “I’m aroused. Are you?” 

Nigel pushed up and made certain that Adam could feel his hardness, “What do you think, darling? I’m always fucking ready for you, always and always.” 

Adam nuzzled his neck, “I’m happy that you want to move in,” he lifted his head and stared at Nigel, “I was worried it was too fast or…” 

Nigel pressed his finger to Adam’s mouth. “Star, where you and I are concerned there will never be too fast or too anything. There will never be enough of us.” 

Adam smiled, pressing their lips together. “Never? That’s not very realistic. Most couples don’t last very…” 

Nigel kissed him quiet, the interruption needed, determined to prove to Adam just how much he meant every word.


End file.
